A Buddy for You and Me
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 Jazz and Prowl wasn’t always the best of buddies. But one incident on Cybertron changed all that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) Jazz and Prowl wasn't always the best of buddies. But one incident on Cybertron changed all that.

_Blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

A Buddy for You and Me  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Jazz sat there with his arms cross very piss off about what all that went down in the last couple of parcets. It was suppose to be an easy operation but why did Optimus pair him off with Prowl of all bots. Sure Prowl was a higher racking then him, and in second in command while he was third. But something about the quiet tactician irked him. They were suppose to sneak into a Decepticon out post, up load their current plans, and get out. But to Jazz, the tactician was doing it very too carefully cause that's when the two were spotted by some Decepticons. Now Jazz sat in a holding cell in the main Decepticon base. _He just HAD to take his sweat time..._ he mope angrily _If it wasn't for him we weren't be in this mess in the first place._ Suddenly a high pitch disrupter scream reach Jazz's audio receivers. _What are those Deceptions doing?_ He wondered _There can't be a sparkling around here._ Jazz got more irked, mostly he knows the tactician wasn't in the holding cell with him. A couple of hours ago the Decepticons took Prowl to be interrogated but Jazz got jealous of it. _He better not told those Decepi-creeps any of our secrets._ Jazz growled softly in his voice processor _And why they chose HIM? It's like they don't think I don't know haft the stuff Prowl knows._ Sure, most of the Autobots high well thought of plans, CAME from Prowl, but still Jazz was still a bit jealous that he wasn't the one being interrogated at the moment. At that moment the door to the holding cell open and one Decepticon pushed the battered tactician inwards.

"Maybe after awhile, you can finally tell us what you know, Autobot." The Decepticon sneer as he closed the holding cell door and walked away.

Jazz watched as the tactician limp painfully towards another wall of the cell, away from where Jazz sat, and weakly sided to the floor, his back resting on the wall behind him. "I hope ya didn't tell them anything, Prowl." Jazz sneer, still angrily.

"...I-I'll never tell them anything...n-not even if my spark stops functioning..." the tactician spoke in a raspy weak voice.

At that moment Jazz notice the strain in Prowl's voice. "What in Primus happen to your voice?" he asked a bit concern "Don't tell me it was you that did that disrupter scream awhile ago."

"..."

"Primus Prowl, I didn't know elder bots do that? I thought only sparklings and younglings can do that."

"...Y-You're an idiot...i-if you didn't know of that..." Another thing Jazz didn't like about the tactician was Prowl's high logic processor. The very same processor that made Prowl say things like he just did. Jazz hated that. It made him feel like a piece of last century's CPUs. Jazz huffed angrily, looking away from the batter tactician.

_And here I was trying to be concern for him._ he thought _And what dose he show me? His stupid, "I have a better logic processor then you" attitude._ Out of the corner of his optics he notices the Energon shackles that were still tightly place around the tactician's wrists. At that moment Jazz notice how Prowl's shackles where so much tighter then his, it was starting to burn through to Prowl's wrists joints. That's when Jazz figured out why the Decepticons were interrogating the tactician first. Prowl was Optimus Prime's SIC, and also was a highly still tactician and warrior who put all his military know how into his fighting. So he was formidable opponent to the Decepticons. _Primus...why am I being jealous and piss off at him?_ he thought as he turns back to the tactician that was staring at the floor, probably thinking of ways for the two of them to escape _The reason his logic processors are so high so he can use them wisely when he come up with his plans. That's probably the reason he was trying so hard to get all the information we needed so slowly._

- - -

Jazz lost count of how long he and Prowl was held by the Decepticons, and those evil bots didn't stop from trying to get information from the tactician. Jazz wince as another disrupter scream reached his audios. _Primus, if they keep doing that to him, his voice processor will blow out._ he thinks. It wasn't long until the Deceptions brought the tactician back to their holding cell. Jazz's optics widen in shock from under his visor when he saw the condition the Decepticons brought the tactician back in. Prowl could hardly stand, some parts of his body was covered in dings, dents, and some small wounds as he was pushed into the cell. Jazz couldn't help but stood up and race over to the tactician to steady the bot who nearly lost his footing. "Prowl, ya alright?" he couldn't help but asked in concern.

Prowl nods weakly a bit. "...Y-Yeah..." Jazz need to strain his audios to hear the SIC weak replay.

Jazz help Prowl to sit in the spot the tactician had been sitting in lately since they arrived there. "Ya gonna blow out yer voice processor if this keeps up." He said.

"...W-Why you're soo...c-concern about me...?" Prowl weakly replay "...I-I thought...y-you hated me..."

Jazz was now shock. He had no clue Prowl thought of him like he hated the tactician. "I don't hate ya Prowl." Jazz said "Okay maybe I was a bit jealous of ya..."

Prowl looked up at him, also a bit shock. "...J-Jealous of me...? I-I was...j-jealous of you..."

"Me? Why me? I'm nothing compared to ya."

"...Y-Yes you are... ...E-Everyone likes you...t-they are not afraid of you...l-like they are afraid of me..." Jazz didn't know what to say to that. "..."

"We got to get out of here." said Jazz a bit later "Did ya come up with anything yet?"

"...O-Other then waiting for Optimus and the others to find us...n-nothing really..." Jazz sighs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) Jazz and Prowl wasn't always the best of buddies. But one incident on Cybertron changed all that.

_Blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

A Buddy for You and Me  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

For countless days it was just the two of them. One day Jazz had fallen asleep so he didn't hear the most powerful high pitch disrupter scream there ever was. He was awaken to however was the cell door opening and a sound of something big and heavy making a clanking sound on the floor. When Jazz's optics finally came on line he was in for a terrible shock. There lying on the floor was Prowl and what really worried Jazz was that one of Prowl's door wings, the right one, had been ripped off cause it wasn't there no more and it was leaking Energon badly. Jazz raced over to the fallen tactician, and gently tried to help him up when Jazz also notice that the SIC's optics were dim. "Prowl!" he called out worriedly "Ya okay?" Prowl tried to speak but an odd squeaking sound came from his voice processor. "Primus Prowl, ya blew your voice processor." he said. Jazz suddenly felt Prowl trying to move, but he was shacking so badly he could see the pain on the tactician's face. "Easy Prowl, don't move too much." Jazz said calmly and gently "Ya injured badly." Jazz reach into his sub-space locker and then later pulled out his stash of Energon treats. They were smaller and much easier to store in sup-space then normal Energon cubes. He took one and holds it close to the tactician. "Here Prowl, take it. Ya need to keep your energy up." He slowly and weakly took it. He nodded a thanks. Jazz smiled a bit as he watched the weak and hurt tactician putting it into his mouth. _Man I wish Ratchet was here._ Jazz thought softly to himself _I'm no medic, but..._ He glances over at the tactician. He searched around the cells and the room. He tried to find some things he could use. He found a few of the Decepticon med bots checking to make sure some of the prisoners were kept alive. "Yo, dudes!" he called out to them.

They looked over at him. "What do you want, Autobots?"

"Ahhh..." Jazz started as he glace back over at Prowl "Could one of ya come take a look at my pal?"

"We only take orders from Lord Megatron. He didn't order your cell to be checked," the nearest one spat back.

"Well some med bots you are!" Jazz shouted back.

"Silence Autobot!" the nearest one shouted as he came over. Jazz couldn't help but smirk at the bot when he was near. He reached his hand through the bars, grabbing said med bot and pulling him towards the bars VERY hard. The other med bots just left, not noticing or caring about their fallen comrade. Jazz searched him and took all the medical supplies there.

"Sorry dude." Jazz said "But my buddy needs these." Once Jazz gotten what he found, he headed back over to where Prowl was. He sorted through the supplies and tried to remember how Ratchet used them. Prowl tried to move again but started to shake badly in pain again. "Hang on Prowl. Take it easy, man. I'm gonna help." He decided on basic first aid and a few simple things he most vividly remembered. "Try and hang in there, Prowl. I know I won't be as good as Ratchet, but I'm all you've got. I'm gonna try and help okay?" Dull optics looked at him before the tactician nodded weakly. Jazz smiled solemnly and started work on the worst wound, the one leaking energon. Just looking at the spot where one of Prowl's door wings once was, Jazz was slowly wanted to beet the slag out of the Decepticon that roughly removed it. He shook the feeling away and concentrated on his task. He managed to stop the leaking and worked on closing the wound. Prowl had weakly looked to were the said missing door wing was once was. "Don't worry." Jazz said "Once Prime and the others save us, Ratchet will fix ya up good as new." He nodded weakly. Jazz smiled solemnly and got to work on the minor wounds. He soon finished. "It's not very good, but it's the best I can do. It will at least help." Prowl weakly nodded his thanks. "Try and rest for now. I'll figure out how to get us out of here somehow." Prowl looked at him for a bit before slowly going offline to rest. Jazz just sat there, watching him carefully. _Primus now what? Prowl's the one who comes up with well thought of plans. Me, I just go head on into things._ He decided to just lay low and watch the daily activity of the cells. _Maybe I'll find a daily routine I can take advantage of..._ he thought. At that moment Soundwave and his cassettes appeared in front of the cell. _Oh great... Just what we needed..._ sighed Jazz.

"Rumble. Frenzy." Soundwave spoke as he open the cell "Retrieve Autobot."

"All right, yer comin with us," smirked Frenzy as he walked over to Prowl. Rumble was already trying to pull Prowl up. At that moment Prowl weakly came back online he felt someone was trying to move him. Jazz growled more and more by the second as the two casseti-cons tried to take Prowl out.

Finally Jazz couldn't take it anymore as he finally stood up and started to charge at smaller Decepticons. "Leave him alone!" They were easily knocked aside because they weren't expecting Jazz to attack.

"Do not resist Autobot or you will be next."

"Ya Decepticons cause enough damage!" Jazz said in a serious piss off manner. Prowl watched weakly as Frenzy and Rumble tried to move him out of the cell again. Jazz tried to fight them back way from him again. "I said leave him alone!"

Soundwave got an angry look in his optics and grabbed Jazz. "Fine then, you shall replace your friend." Prowl watched weakly in surprised and a bit scared.

"I don't think so, ya outdated eight track player!" Jazz growled, fighting back with everything he had. Prowl just watched from where he was. Soundwave tried to fire, but Jazz made him hit his own cassettes.

"Ow!" cried Frenzy and Rumble. They were out cold. Jazz bit down hard and kicked with his feet until he broke free. He fought for a strong hold on Soundwave's arm and made him fire at himself. It only grazed him so Jazz kicked him hard, knocking him out with a big thud onto the floor.

Jazz looked quite pleased with himself. He then came over to Prowl and help him up to his feet. "Come on Prowl, we're outta here." His weak optics shown with worry and uncertainty. "Hey don't worry, ya got me." If Prowl could talk, he would have said "That's what worries me..." Jazz smiled and help Prowl and himself out of the open door the cell.

- - -

They walked a little bit down the hall and reached the door to another part of the base. Unfortunately, as they walked through the doorway, guards and Decepticons stopped them. "Ahh slag." Jazz whispered to himself. Clearly the two were out numbered. Prowl looked at him which was kind of saying "Now what genius?"

"You won't get away," said Starscream with a smirk.

"Oh yes they will," a familiar voice said as a familiar group of bots entered the scene.

"Prime! Thanks Primus yer here!" Jazz said happily.

"Ratchet, you and Wheeljack get Prowl back to the ship. Jazz, you feel up to fighting?"

"Ya know it! These Slag Heads need to be taught a lesson on messing with my buddy!" Some of the Autobots looked confused when Jazz said this. "They tried to get info from Prowl..." sighed Jazz, anger in his voice.

Ratchet and Wheeljack had at that time came up and let Prowl lean on them. "Hey, you didn't do so bad with this, Jazz." said Wheeljack as he notice Jazz's handy work on trying to patch up Prowl.

"Thanks!" he shouted back as he fired at a few Decepticons. Everyone was trying to hold them off.

"Come on Wheeljack, let's get Prowl back to the ship." Ratchet said. He nodded and two tried to get Prowl the slag out of there. Prowl was trying to stay online. "Hang on Prowl, don't go to the Matrix yet," said Ratchet. Prowl weakly nodded.

"Hang in there, you'll make it," said Wheeljack. Sounds of laser fire could be heard in the back ground. "Should I go help?" asked Wheeljack.

"No, I need your help getting him into the med bay of the ship first."

"Right."

- - -

It didn't take long until they made it to the ship and into the med bay. "I'll go help the others." said Wheeljack. Ratchet only nodded as he started to check Prowl over before he can start to fix the tactician up.

"Aw, Slag!" Ratchet sighed. "Did they HAVE to nearly destroy you?" he asked irritably. Prowl just stare sadly at the floor. "Darn Decepticons always have to go too far..." Prowl just nods weakly. "Well, on a happier note, Jazz did a good job. You're lucky he was there with you." Prowl just nods again. "You should probably try to rest." Prowl just nods weakly again. He went offline, letting his weak body succumb too much needed rest.

- - -

After awhile Optimus and the others soon return after fighting off the Decepticons. "Hey Ratchet, is Prowl gonna be alright?" Jazz asked concerned. Ratchet was still working until he stopped and looked over at him. "Sorry, man. I just wanted to know if he was alright..." Jazz apologized backing off.

"It's okay Jazz." Ratchet said "I think he's going to be just fine. I'm quite please what you did for him."

"Hey...I had to. I wasn't gonna just leave him."

"Yes I know." said Ratchet.

"Let's take off. The sooner we get back to the Ark, the better." Optimus said.

"Right sir." said Jazz. So, the ship took off and headed back to headquarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) Jazz and Prowl wasn't always the best of buddies. But one incident on Cybertron changed all that.

_Blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

A Buddy for You and Me  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

Back at headquarters Ratchet and Wheeljack work more on Prowl. Wheeljack found a spare door wing to replace the one the SIC lost. "It might not work as effectively or perfectly as the old one, but it should be fine."

"Well at lest that's for sure." said Ratchet. Wheeljack just nodded as he started connecting the spare door wing.

"Hey Ratchet, did you notice Prowl hasn't talked since Jazz got him out of there?"

"Yes, it's because his voice processor was blown out."

"Oh and here I was afraid it as something the Decepticons did."

"Partially. They tried to get information from him. They no doubt are part of the reason it's blown out. Once we done fixing up these wounds I'll get to work and fixing up his voice processor."

- - -

After about an hour, they finished. "There we go Prowl, how dose that feel?" Ratchet asked.

"Better..." He winced a bit as he moved the shoulder the replacement door wing was on.

"Your internal repair systems will hopefully take care of that." said Wheeljack.

"...Hopefully...?"

"We couldn't fix the more delicate circuits..." Wheeljack explained.

"...Oh great..."

"But other then that, you should function just like normal." said Ratchet "You can go now. Your new buddy was very worried about you." Prowl sighed, a slight smile on his face. He got up from the table and went to look for Jazz.

Ratchet and Wheeljack watched him leave. "You know Ratchet, before what happen those two hardly talked to each other outside of work." said Wheeljack.

"I know. I s'pose some good came out of all this then." Wheeljack nods in agreement.

- - -

As Prowl made his way down that hall he soon spies Jazz. "Jazz?"

"Prowl! I mean...uh... Hey Prowl, feelin better?"

Prowl nods. "Yeah..." he said.

"Good."

"...So..."

"...So...G-glad you're alright," Jazz stumbled. There was an awkward space in the air, neither one could find something to say.

"...Me too..."

Jazz smiled and put a hand on Prowl's left shoulder. "It's good that you're alright. That cell...really brought us together, didn't it Prowl?"

"Yeah...it did."

"Well, I guess take it easy..."

"Yeah...thanks Jazz..."

"No prob...buddy..." A small smile came on Prowl's lips. Jazz smiled back before waving goodbye and going off to do some things. Prowl watched the other leave. He smiled a bit.

_Maybe I should go to the Rec Room and get some Energon before seeing Prime._ He headed there, smiling at the activity going on at the base. It was good to be home. Many of the Autobots were doing their normal duties but they would stop and say hello to him. He waved hello back. It was good to see the familiar faces.

- - -

When he finally entered the Rec Room he saw Bluestreak was playing with the young Bumblebee. "Hey! Prowl! You're back," Bluestreak smiled going over.

"Yes I am." said Prowl with a smile.

"Pwowl!" smiled Bumblebee as he raced over, a smile on his little face.

"Hey Bee..." he started to say until the little bot started to climb up him. "...Bee...be careful up there..." he started to warn. That's when Bumblebee took a hold of Prowl's right door wing. He giggled and played like he always did. Prowl growled in pain and roughly took the grown sparkling off of him. "I told you to be careful! That hurt!" he yelled, angry from the pain. Bumblebee looked up at him like he was going to cry. Bluestreak looked very confused at all this. Prowl let go of the right door wing as the pain slowly subsided. He looked at Bumblebee, both sets of blue optics locking. Bumblebee's little sparkling optics watered and he let out a cry.

"Hey you didn't have to yell at him Prowl." said Bluestreak as he tried to clam the younger bot down.

"Sorry...I...it got injured...i-it's...not fully healed..."

"You should say sorry to Bee."

"...Bumblebee...?" he started, turning to the still upset sparkling. Said bot slowly looked up at him. "I'm sorry...for yelling... Will you forgive me?" He sniffled a bit and then nodded slowly. He sniffled some more and walked over to Prowl. He reached out a hand for him to take. Prowl slowly smiles and took said hand.

Bumblebee smiled back. "Play," he said happily.

"Okay for a while." Bumblebee smiled up at him and pulled his arm to get him to follow. Prowl smiled a bit then did so. Bluestreak smiled.

- - -

The Decepticon and Autobot war went on for years. Little Bumblebee grew to become a strong warrior. And very few Autobots still knew of the small door wing problem of their second in command. It slowly got better, but his repair systems could only do so much. He would have to see Ratchet and Wheeljack every so often. Sometimes, it was just so annoying. It wasn't long until plans to leave Cybertron to find new energy started to take shape. Prowl walked the halls, unconsciously rubbing the spot on his right side. "Still buggin' ya?" Jazz's voice suddenly spoke behind him.

He jumped a bit. "...Jazz... Don't do that..."

"Sorry pal." he said.

"...Y-you're the only one that noticed..."

"Well I can't help it. I was there remember?"

"...Right... I just...don't want anyone else knowing..."

"What? Worried that they will think less of ya?"

"...Exactly. I don't want anyone TO worry..."

"I guess ya right." said Jazz "Prime want me to check out the north side of Cybertron."

"Oh...okay..."

"Hey don't worry I'll be careful." said Jazz with a smile.

Prowl smiled a bit. "More careful than last time I hope. I won't be there to keep you company."

"Ha ha very funny." said Jazz as he patted Prowl on his left shoulder "Wish me luck buddy."

"Good luck, Jazz," Prowl said, smile still on his face. Jazz smiled as he waved good-bye before he left.

"...Prowl...hey... You excited about going?" asked another familiar voice.

Prowl turned towards the voice and saw Bumblebee standing there. "Oh, hello Bee." he said "I guess so, but I know we're be back. We're just looking for some other way to get energy for Cybertron."

"Still, it's an adventure! Let's just hope the Creeps don't ruin it."

"Let's hope not, Bee."

- - -

It wasn't long, as Prowl was with Optimus and Hound is when Jazz returned. "Anyone miss me?" he said as he came into the room.

"We knew you'd come back." said Hound.

"Any luck Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"...No..."

"Then there no other choice, is there?" asked Prowl.

"Afraid not, pal. We have to go."

Prowl sighed. "I'll get everyone ready." he said.

- - -

It wasn't long until the Autobots where on their ship, the Ark, and headed off into space. They had no clue the Decepticons did the same thing on their own ship. Of course after going through asteroids, is when Prowl notice them on his screen. "Optimus... We're being fallowed." he said.

"...Decepticons... Prowl, can you create a plan to shake them?"

Prowl nods. "I'm right on it." Try as they might, the Decepticons' ship manages to make a magnetic junction to the Ark and they were getting ready to board. Of course this got Prowl to worry. He started to process evasive action. Bumblebee was in a panic, ready to fight any Decepticon that came on board to the death. As soon as the Decepticons made their way into the Ark a battle started. Everyone was so busy fighting they didn't stop until the Ark started to shake.

"Wh-what's happening?" Optimus asked.

"G-G Forces...they're draggin us down!" called Prowl. Optimus raced to the controls to try and do something about it.

"It's no use," said Ironhide. "We're gonna crash..."

"Hold on everyone!" commanded Optimus. Everyone tried to hang on for their life streams as the Ark hurled towards an unknown planet.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) Jazz and Prowl wasn't always the best of buddies. But one incident on Cybertron changed all that.

_Blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

A Buddy for You and Me  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Prowl stood at the entrance to the Ark looking at the green scenery of Earth. Many Autobots, after they landed here, took a liking to the strange planet, mostly Jazz. Prowl didn't mind it too much expect just one thing. It was something the humans called "wind", mostly the strong kind. Even though a soft breeze made an odd sensation to his door wings, it was the stronger winds that would cause the worst pain in his right one. His internal repair systems was still having trouble fixing the more delicate circuits Ratchet and Wheeljack couldn't fix when they replace the said wing he had so badly lost on Cybertron long ago. Today there wasn't much actively around the Ark and strangely enough not even some Decepticon actively either. As Prowl stood there, Spike, Bumblebee, and the Dinobots came by. "Hey Prowl, we're going to play football, wanna join us?" Spike asked.

Prowl looked down at their human friend then looked back out side, seeing the strong wind that was currently going on. "...I don't think so." He said.

"Aww come on, it's not that hard." said Bumblebee "I bet you can easily come up with some plays."

"No thanks." Prowl said. Even it wasn't windy; he didn't even what to try it. He seen the group play before and the game looked a bit rough and his high logical mind came up with billions of ways with the game that could cause pain in his right door wing.

"Are you sure?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Maybe some other time then?"

"Maybe."

"Me Grimlock thinks Prowl's scared he will lose to Grimlock!"

"No Grimlock, I'm not scared." Prowl said in a calm matter.

"Come on Grimlock, Prowl said he don't want to so lets go on with out him." Bumblebee said, trying to get the Dinobot commander to drop the subject.

"Very well but me Grimlock still thinks Prowl's scared." Prowl watched the group exit and start to head to the clearing where they normally play football on. He suddenly felt a hand on his left shoulder.

"Ya broke it to them gently." A familiar voice spoke "Though I still don't know why ya haven't told them the real reason."

Prowl sighed. "Cause they don't need a reason, Jazz." he said "They don't need to know. Bee's was too young back then, and Spike's a nice kid. I don't want to worry them."

"Yeah, I guess ya right. Man its sure is windy out there."

"...Yeah..."

"Come on Prowl. Ratchet and Wheeljack want to run a check on ya."

"What's the point?" Prowl said as he turn and fallow his friend and fellow officer back into the Ark "They said it themselves they can't do much about it and it's up to my internal repair systems."

"Yeah but ya know Ratch, he's just worried about ya. I would be too."

"Jazz, you were WITH me."

"Yeah I know but that's not the point."

Prowl looked at his friend a bit confused. "It's not? Then what is?" he asked.

"The point is, if the others knew, they'd be worried about ya just as much."

Prowl sighs again. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." he said. Jazz just smiled.

- - -

It wasn't long until the two reach the medical bay where Ratchet and Wheeljack were waiting. Prowl sighed at the medical officer and the mechanical engineer, staring at him with small smiles. "We'd been waiting for you, Prowl." said Wheeljack.

"...Sorry to keep you waiting..." he sighed irritably.

"Prowl you know this has to be done." said Ratchet.

"What's the point? If it's not going to help..."

"That's not a good attitude..." said Wheeljack.

"You both know doing this check WON'T make my door wing feel any better."

"We can't say that for sure, now stop griping," Ratchet said, ending the conversation right there. Prowl just mumble something in Cybertronian. "I heard that," Ratchet growled. Prowl sighs as he went to sit on the table like he did every day for this.

"Cheer up dude. It can't get any worse," said Jazz. Prowl tried not to yell or wince in pain as Ratchet and Wheeljack ran their check on his door wing. Prowl then glare a bit at Jazz. "Don't glare at me. It wasn't my fault."

"But you just have to jinx it."

"Alright, alright..." he smiled. He took a comforting hold on Prowl's hand. "I wished it never happened either..." Prowl nod a bit until he winces again.

"Try and relax, we're almost done," Wheeljack said. Jazz held Prowl's hand with both of his, letting him squeeze them in his discomfort.

"How can I when it hurts?"

After awhile Ratchet and Wheeljack was done checking his door wing. "Well...it's getting better..." sighed Ratchet.

"To put it in happier terms, you're finally starting to heal up. Your internal repair systems are finally joining the new door wing correctly."

"Wow that's great news, huh Prowl?" Jazz said with a smile at his friend.

"...Yeah... I guess so... How much longer?"

"A while yet... You aren't completely-..."

"An Earth month at the most and this'll all be over," smiled Wheeljack.

"Unless the Decepticons cause trouble and something happens to hurt it again." Ratchet added in.

"I won't let that happen," said Jazz.

"That's good," smiled Wheeljack. "But to be safe, try and take it easy, Prowl." Prowl nods as he slowly got off the table. "You're getting better. Just keep taking it easy, okay?" Wheeljack said as Jazz lead him out. Ratchet sighed. Once the two had left. Wheeljack gave Ratchet a rather hard nudge in the arm.

"What?"

"Next time, turn off the poor guy's pain receptors or something. No use making it worse. It's bad enough he has to come in here everyday." Ratchet sighed. "I'm serious. Things would go smoother."

"You're right Jack." He just smiled and walked out.

- - -

Prowl and Jazz were once again walking down the halls of the Ark. "Hey, Prowl," smiled Bumblebee.

"Hey Bee. How's was the football game with you, Spike, and the Dinobots?" Jazz asked.

"...Good. The Dinobots creamed us..." he sighed. "You doing better Prowl?" Prowl looked shocked. "Was it something I said?" Bumblebee asked.

"It's okay Bee." said Jazz.

"No it's not. What's wrong Prowl?"

"W-What do you mean?" Prowl asked.

"Well I did see the two of you coming out the medical bay... And, you've been going there everyday for something,"

"It's nothing Bee." Prowl said "Just one of Ratchet's regular maintenance check ups."

"...Oh... Okay. You sure you're alright?" Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"I'm sure." Prowl smiled.

"Alright," Bumblebee smiled.

Suddenly someone put a strong hold on Prowl's door wing. He resisted the urge to cry out. "There you two are." Ironhide said to the two officers "Prime want to see the both of ya."

"...Hide...you MIGHT want to let go..." Bumblebee watched curiously, very worried.

Ironhide then notice which door wing he was holding onto. "Oops sorry about that Prowl." he said as he let go of said door wing.

"...W-watch...wh-which one...you hold...next time..." Prowl growled out.

"Hey I said I was sorry. I forgot."

"...I know...Ironhide..." he seethed, trying to calm down as the pain subsided. Bumblebee was very worried.

"Are you sure you're okay Prowl?" Bumblebee asked again.

"Don't worry, Bee. I'm fine..." he sighed.

"Come on you two, Prime wants to see ya."

"Right," Jazz said, leading Prowl away. They followed Ironhide to Optimus's office.

- - -

Once inside, Optimus was already waiting for them. "What's up, boss bot?" Jazz asked as he helped Prowl sit. "Well..." Optimus started, then decided to ask the question that had popped into his thought processors "You door wing bothering you again Prowl?"

"That was my fault Prime." Ironhide said "I grabbed that one by mistake." He just nodded. Prowl glared at him a bit still. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"Okay back to why I called the two of you in here..." Optimus said "It seems Teletran had picked up some Decepticon activity."

"...Just great..." sighed Prowl.

"Is something wrong Prowl?" Optimus asked.

"There's no way he can fight in his condition. He could risk damaging it again," said Jazz.

"I'll be fine as long as no Decepticons attack me." Prowl said "Besides you need me out there."

"...I don't know... Jazz might have a point..."

"But Prime, sir..."

"Alright, Prowl. I'm not putting you in the front lines. I'm putting you in as a tactician, not a fighter. If you have to fight, then we'll just have to risk it."

Prowl nods. "Yes sir."

"I want you to be careful out there. Jazz, you keep an optic on him."

"Right." said Jazz.

"You're dismissed."


End file.
